Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-87.109.29.99-20140321150531/@comment-17771685-20140321205304
The whole story cenhtred around Robin doesn't mean Ted and Robin are dating whole series. Robin is main female lead along with Lily. since Lily is with Marshall and never consider as mother. where as Robin was strong contender to be as mother similar to Victoria and Stella. This is simply wrong. This is not a matter of opinion. The creators have come out and said that Robin was never a back or contender to be the mother like Stella or Victoria were. In fact just yesterday there was an article about just that. In the article it clearly explains that while they have had backup mothers incase the show gets cancelled, Robin was never one of them. Robin was always Aunt Robin and this is how they wrote it in the pilot. I will look for it and gladly link it for you. It should still be around here as it was very recent. Robin appears whole 9 season where as the Mother first detail given in Season 3 , Finally she appeared on few episodes of 9th season. The story in the series is around five friends' life. searching for love of life is just a part of the story. Well of course Robin has been around since season 1 because she is part of their group. The story so far has been the life he led before meeting her. We were not supposed to meet the mother back in season 1. Back then the mother was a mystery and the creators wanted it that way. I understand the mother was never the main center of the story. I have always been clear about the story more being about Ted and his friends and everything that happened that eventually led to him meeting the mother. It was never about getting to know her personally so details about her were always scarce. This dynamic changed with her appearance in the season 8 finale and all of season 9. Ted always goback to Robin whenver he need her or he was sad. how can he has no feeling for her even he mentioned that he is in love with Robin in episode "Sunrise". Jackfrost: "He would be one idiot father to be telling his kids the story of how he met their mother as a way of telling them how he really feels about Robin" Whynot , If he can tell his children that he dated and banged many girls surely he can told them about Robin atleast get some respect that he really love her.otherwise kids will think he is a slut. If anything I think you are doing yourself a disservice by bring up that Ted always goes back to Robin when he is sad or when he needs her. That only proves that he is not in love her and she is there for times when he needs her. Like a back up. Love does not work that way. Ted was able to have a sexual relationship with Robin and still was able to break it off no problem for Barney because he knew how Barney felt about her. I dont care how cold hearted a guy may be. When you are in love you would not be able to separate feelings that easily. To both Ted and Robin their sexual relationship at that point was just that.. sexual. Robin thought Ted broke it off because she thought Ted could not stop feelings from coming into the picture. On the contrary, he was fine. He did it for Barney. Now I want something to be clear here. I never said Ted did not have some feelings for her. Do not confuse the two here. As for Ted telling his kids about the women he banged. I dont think he ever truly told them. At least not in that way. He talked about the women he dated but I do not think he ever really stated he banged them. THat is what we saw but not necessarily what he told his kids. Anyways, point is that all of that happened in the past along with his relationship with Robin. My point was that in the story future Ted always talked about Robin and his feelings for her in the past tense. He would not be telling them the story of their mother as a way to explain to them how he STILL in the present time has feelings for her (Robin). It would be dumb and you would think the kids would have more of a negative reaction. Do you see the differences that I pointed out though? The differences between he telling his kids how he used to feel about Robin in the past BEFORE he met their mother as opposed to him telling them his feelings towards Robin in the present.